Siblings
by Guardian Kamelot
Summary: Family can be a difficult thing to deal with on occasion, but in the end, you're glad to have them.
1. Katarina

**One of my first League stories I worked on. I have _tons_ more work on and to post...**

**Edit : I published this a bit incomplete! My bad.**

**Disclaimer : Characters are property of Riot Games**

* * *

Here they were, in the same entrance way to the Du Couteau home again, yet going in different directions.

Katarina Du Couteau, straight from the Fields of Justice, entered through the tall mahogany front doors, the fearless look in her eyes, as strong as her determined walk. Her sister, Cassiopeia, just as confident, her lower serpentine body moving silently across the blood red carpet floor. Neither met the other's eye as they passed by.

_Say something!_

Katarina thought of what to say, but kept quiet.

Once she was certain Cassiopeia has passed, Katarina took a look back. Her sister opened the front door and slithered through.

_You missed your_ chance!

She heavily sighed, face-palmed, then briskly went to the kitchen. Her original plan of more practice before more rounds would have to happen some other time. She barged through the swinging doors with her face hidden and promptly sat down on a stool at the island counter, hitting her forehead against it.

As if on cue, in walked Talon. He was humming a song to himself when he spied Katarina. He went about his song, undeterred and rummaged through the pantry, asking, "Any progress?"

She sat up a bit. "I... watched her leave this time."

"Did you say anything?"

"...No."

Talon pulled up a seat and sat across from her. He passed over a chocolate bar that she gladly took. Katarina unwrapped it, laying the foil straight on the table.

She broke the chocolate into little pieces. "We haven't said two words to each other since she changed. She practically closed herself off from me. We used to do things all the time, now we only talk politics. Hell, when she goes outside, I feel like she's going out there to avoid me!"

"Then go outside with her. Do some sisterly things like... pick flowers... go shopping... Wear makeup-"

"That sounds like something Lux would do." She popped a chocolate piece in her mouth.

"Before she transformed, I saw you guys do that a lot."

"She probably stopped doing all that."

"And she probably hasn't. She probably has someone else to do that girly girl stuff with-" Katarina felt a stab of jealousy "-yet you haven't talked to her in so long."

"I'll talk to her. I'll _definitely_ talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you doubt me, Talon?"

A half-smile graced his lips as he shrugged. "You don't exactly stay dedicated to anything except finding the General. Don't tell me I'm wrong."

Katarina let out a haughty laugh. "This is my little sister we're talking about, Talon. I can stay dedicated to her."

* * *

Katarina didn't talk to her. Their morning meeting went the same as any other day, except Katarina shunpo'd to the chandelier overhead as Cassiopeia left. She waited a while then jumped down, leaving the house for the Noxian streets.

She searched for Cassiopeia among the crowd of nobility. 'She's a giant snake for cryin out loud! Where... Ah!' She was making a turn farther down.

Katarina moved effortlessly through the crowd to her sister. She made sure to stay far enough behind so she wouldn't get caught red-handed. She didn't want to make their first conversation to be about stalking.

After many twists and turns through Noxus, Cassiopeia (and Katarina) seemed to reach her (their) destination. A Noxian boutique.

Katarina scoffed. "Talon was right, she IS still a girly girl."

"Hey, Cassie!" a rather familiar voice called.

"Nami!" Cassiopeia called back.

"Nami?" Katarina seethed at the same time.

The Tidecaller giggled and chatted excitedly with Cassiopeia. Katarina fumed in her hiding spot. She desperately wanted to run out and attack her on the spot. The Institution would call to arrest her, but Noxus wouldn't care. Swain and Darius would look the other way.

She reached for her daggers as the thought that she was overreacting came to mind. She didn't have any real problems with the bottom-feeder, except on the fields, where a summoner who knew what they were doing could make her a threat. She calmed herself, but sisterly jealousy was still there. It reminded her of the anger she feels when summoners mention how awesome it would be to watch Darius and Garen fight one-on-one... but... not like... not like it bothers her.

"It's just that Garen was my adversary first," she mumbled. "Find your own, Darius." She shook her head, refocusing on the real problem... Which seems to have vanished.

She waited for a bit, believing that they went into the shop. Later on, she noticed them exiting the boutique together with bags. They chatted about where else they could go and how much fun it was. It was evident that Cassiopeia was loving hanging out with Nami.

"I'm going to go out and have my own fun Cass. Have fun with your little fish pet."

Katarina didn't care because, she's totally not jealous.

* * *

The eldest Du Couteau sister entered the manor, slamming the door shut behind her. Distress ran through her and nearly made her unable to stand. She covered her face with one of her hands.

"Is this really happening? _Really?_"

_Get yourself together, Kat. Just block out the past few hours and everything will be fine._

Standing straight, Katarina wiped her eyes. She walked down the long entrance hallway upset that her feelings got the best of her.

Taking a deep breath, she went left, into the living room. The room was as blood red as the hallway, but had gold trimming along the top of the walls. A couch sat to her right, currently unoccupied. At its side was a table with a lamp and in front of it was a small coffee table.

"I can't believe this!" she shouted, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She sat onto the couch and doubled over. "Today is stupid! Am I... really jealous?"

Talon walked in carrying a tray of food and was caught off-guard by Katarina's sudden intrusion and words. Setting the tray on the coffee table, he asked, "Where were you all day? You missed some rounds."

"I'm jealous, you hear me!" She stood up, ignoring his words. She wiped her face and grabbed Talon by his collar. She stared at him through angry, distressed eyes. "I...I..."

Through her building tears, she noticed Talon mouthing 'Help me' to someone behind her. She turned her head and saw Amumu and Ashe looking like deer in headlights.

"What are they doing here?"

"We can-"

"No." Katarina sighed.

"Don't leave me here with her!" He recieved a glare and he cleared his throat. "I was going to tell you we had a match coming up before your little breakdown, but-"

"Who said I'm done breaking down?" Katarina felt more tears. "I'm still upset! Cassiopeia's hanging with a bottom-feeder! A BOTTOMFEEDER. I feel so... abandoned." Her grip slackened on the man and Talon eagerly stepped away.

"I don't know how to help, but..." Talon started. "Ashe!" The Frost Archer shot him a glare for being put on the spot. "How did you help Tryn through his jealousy?"

"His jealousy?" she questioned, confused.

"That song about Mundo and Vayne and Mundo decided to like you... By some yordles!"

"Oh that! Uh... I had to stop playing games with or against Mundo. and whenever he was playing a game against Mundo he'd focus him and he'd kill steal or refuse to help."

Katarina found a meaning in that. "So I should focus Nami in games or kill steal and leave her to die?"

"No! Don't!"

"Why?"

"It's bad sportsmanship."

"I should give her a fighting chance, then kill her?"

Ashe sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Just leave the poor girl alone. It's not her fault."

"Yes it is! Leave her alone so she can steal my sister? Your advice is terrible!"

Amumu stepped forward before Ashe could say something. "Kat, friends come and go, but family is always there. You shouldn't be jealous, it's not like you hate each other."

Katarina had to admit it was a bit weird to be speaking to the Sad Mummy. "We haven't spoken in so long."

"Because you're focused on the family that's gone instead of those that are here," Talon answered. "Cassie's been trying to talk to you, but every word out of your mouth has been about the general. Are you going to talk to her?"

Katarina felt like a scolded child. She avoided their gazes and nodded. "I'll talk to her... And if my issues are talked about outside these walls, I'll murder you all with the biggest smile on my face and the most jagged dagger I have. Are we clear?"

All of them nodded. Katarina threw a dagger at the wall next to Amumu. Whereas the yordle almost broke down in tears at the near miss, Evelynn looked peeved.

"Calm down, my lips are sealed." Evelynn said with a wave of her hand.

"I know something that isn't and if that starts speaking..."

Evelynn stared daggers while Ashe and Talon fought back smiles. From the kitchen came a guttural cough from Thresh.

"Talk to your sister before I become her new best friend, little girl."

* * *

This time, Katarina waited at the front door. She heard Cassiopeia moving around upstairs and took a calming breath. The woman descended the steps, pausing briefly, checking the basket she that was hanging around one arm, before continuing her way. Katarina began walking.

"Now or never," Katarina told herself.

She began walking as she normally does after a match, but the moment before they passed each other, Katarina stepped in her sister's way and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Cassiopeia froze up, then relaxed. "Kittie?" she questioned, hugging her back.

"I miss us hanging out like we used to."

"I've missed it too. But you're so obsessed with Dad."

Katarina broke the hug. "I know, and I'm sorry. Can we hang out-" _and ditch the bottomfeeder_, she thought to herself "-someday? Like today?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I'm going with Nami and Fizz to Bilgewater. I'll be back in a few days though." She gave her sister one last hug and left.

Katarina's eye twitched. First Nami, now Fizz. She was going to have two bottomfeeders to kill...

* * *

**The story isn't over because Katarina left gaps in her story! The next part will be posted soon, thank you for reading!**


	2. Garen

**I know that the people in the Du Couteau manor ****aren't really making any sense, but when I get around to it, it'll make some sense!**

**There was some cursing in here as well as the first chapter, but I edited it out. I want to keep it at its K+ rating, no need for a few angry words to make it T.**

**Thank you for sticking around!**

* * *

At midday, a tall figure known as Demacia's Might strolled the streets of the city-state, no real path in mind. The wide sand-colored stone path he walked was a path he didn't walk alone. He was surrounded by people going about their life, advertising their wares to get people within their businesses, standing around with friends, going into stores, or generally doing nothing.

Being in the more financially secure part of Demacia showed through the clean city-state streets and the tall glorious buildings. Everyone was dressed in the latest trend of clothing and the structures were much more glamorous. Left and right he found nothing but the aristocrats and royals of Demacia that lived so close to their King, himself included.

The heavy armor traded in for a regal blue buttoned-up waistcoat, pristine white pants and black riding boots, Garen walked around the city-state, hands in his pockets. The weapon he favored on the Fields of Justice hung across his back sheathed. He was lost in his thoughts, a slight bit ignorant of his surroundings.

The League always unearthed something or someone to bother their champions and cause more hype for whatever they're planning. It was common and most had gotten used to it, though held their suspicions high and trusted few. The most recent discovery in the League was really bothering him. He knew that it was going to happen eventually, but it still felt too soon.

Lux had a secret relationship with Ezreal. He understood that she didn't want to tell anyone, but he felt at least _he_ should have been told. They're family after all and he knows how to keep a secret. He felt... hurt.

He paused in his stride.

"Hurt?" He scoffed. "If anyone's hurt, it'll be Ezreal when I gets my hands on him."

"Anyone, _anyone_, but that overconfident guy," Garen groaned.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, bowing his head, and closing his eyes, he wondered how the pair even got together. They had nothing in common as far as he knew. Lux was a crazy girl and Ezreal seemed completely out of her league. They would be intolerant of each other soon, he could tell. In all honesty, he thought she'd go for -

Wait, nevermind. He remembered that train wreck. He found it odd that those two actually ended their relationship like that when they were so happy. And such an abrupt ending it was.

Shaking himself of that remembrance, he made a right turn, deciding to go to somewhere heavily populated, yet close to the Demacian Palace. He knew the pair were in the city-state somewhere. He'd rather not run into them and if the density of the crowd isn't enough, he'd rather not see them either.

Garen wished he had a match up, but it wasn't for another hour. He trained and patrolled with the Dauntless Vanguard as he does every morning and usually a match would be right after. This morning however, he decided to fight one against two to practice defending against ganks, missing one of his scheduled rounds of the day.

He stopped walking again, realizing just across the street was one of the many viewpoints that was open to the public. The spiraling white building was taller than the buildings surrounding it. It took up Its oak archway entrance was opened to let in the summer weather. He crossed the cobblestone street quickly, walking toward it.

He stood at the threshold and looked around. The inside was empty and small, about twenty feet squared. Two windows were at his left and right. Spiraling against the right one was a set of steps that led up to the ceiling and had an open hatch at the top.

Garen went up the steps, the light coming in from the windows along the stairs occasionally hitting him. Half-walled concrete surrounded him at the top. The area was dark gold, bonnet-roofed. From the height, he took in the sight of Demacian buildings against the mid-morning sun. He walked to the half-walled concrete, putting his hands on it.

A gentle breeze blew and Garen sighed. He remembered being so high up with Lux, just to avoid the pompous royals and the events that made them bored. Over the years, they went to the viewpoint to watch the construction of the Institute of War which could be seen from almost all of Valoran, though they both believed it to be something else. Then Garen was taken to be trained for the military and soon Lux's turn arrived.

He asked himself why was he up there today?

"To avoid that Lux is growing up," he stated. "That we won't bother each other as much."

He turned away from the sight and saw a different one.

A woman was staring at the sunset, long red hair swaying freely. She sat on the half-wall with her back to him.

Garen walked towards her and stood at her side. The long red hair told him it was the Sinister Blade, but to see her in Demacia was vastly odd. She had a rather bored, yet pissed off expression on her face. The fingers on her right hand drumming on her right cheek.

"Away with you Noxian, I'm not bothering with your nonsense," Garen stated, annoyed by her presence.

She was oblivious. She kept her stare forward. After a few minutes, she looked at him and flinched, eyes wide, but recomposed herself quickly.

"Go away, Demacian. I want peace." Her bright green eyes resumed their stare at the city's rooftops.

Garen had his suspicion about the woman. She had no weapons with her, and she usually relished the chance to attack him on sight. She was having problems of her own and it wasn't his fault.

He tsked. "Someone getting on your nerves? I thought that was my job."

A ghost of a smile appeared. "Your job's been taken, sorry to inform you."

"No warning ahead of time? Dare I ask who's stolen it? Might as well let me know."

She glanced at the Might of Demacia from the corner of her eye. "It's my sister."

"Cassiopeia?"

"She... We aren't... hanging out as much as we used to."

Garen felt deja vu.

"She's got a new friend she's hanging out with. I don't like it."

"And you want to hurt them?" he asked.

She looked away and up to the sky in thought. She shrugged. "Not hurt. Kill. Almost the same thing."

_Noxians..._

"I miss my sister. Her bottomfeeder friend needs to go back to... Wherever bottom feeders live."

"Piltover," he muttered.

Katarina heard that. She placed a giant grin on her face, staring at Garen. "You're mad at Ezreal for dating Lux."

"Am not." Garen walked away from her, but she followed.

"The first step is admitting the problem."

Garen death-glared her. Katarina just raised an eyebrow, her smile staying in place.

"I'll stay quiet," she said. She raised her right hand. "Our conversation won't leave this rooftop, I swear."

He sighed. "I might as well tell someone."

"And how lucky you are that this someone could understand!"

Garen shrank away from the too-happy toothy smile Katarina was giving him. "Don't push your luck, Noxian." He took a deep breath, leaned against the half-wall, then spoke calmly. "I'm annoyed... that my sister kept the relationship secret. I'm her brother, I would've teased her about it, yet I'd be okay with it. Not only that, but now the secret's out and she expects me to magically understand her tossing the guy around so casually."

The Sinister Blade sobered. "She's old enough to do what she wants."

"I know that but... we used to be like twins. There's suddenly something new in her life and I'm forgotten."

"She was going to grow up eventually."

"It feels too soon. Like no warning. Similar to having a friend who's always there, you catch onto them acting weird, next day, they're gone. Moved away."

"You sound jealous."

"Her attention's getting thrown onto someone that's come outta nowhere as far as I am concerned." Garen sighed, growing upset at her words. "Why do you-"

Katarina was gone. Only evidence she was there were teardrops on the ground.

* * *

Garen didn't know why he felt better. Maybe he told his story? Or maybe he made his adversary cry. One of the two.

With his day of League rounds done, he was walking the way to the Crownguard mansion from the teleporting platform in the middle of the city-state. By this time, the sun had set and the moon was casting a glow over Demacia. The buildings that were pristine white and gold in the sunlight were a watery blue and black. The occasional lights from the buildings and the moonlight hitting the towers gave the city a beautiful sparkle.

Debating what to make for the evening, he was caught unaware of the fast-paced footsteps behind him. High-pitched bells sounded and a ball of light was headed for his back. The Light Binding hit, surrounding him in bright multicolored walls. Garen's eyes darted around, confused before he waited for them to dissipate. The blindingly bright encampment never did.

"No cooldowns outside the League." The voice was mad, but he recognized it.

"Lux?" He turned, facing his little sister.

The light mage was wearing a light blue asymmetrical dress with a white ruffled crop jacket and white heels. "Garen." Her bright blue eyes were shining with anger.

"Sis-"

"There were two... _Two._.. Noxians within Demacian borders. Why are they going ignored? They could've been out to hurt Jarvan!" Lux crossed her arms. "I would like to know why you were spotted cavorting with one."

"She snuck up on me. She meant no harm. Who was the other?"

"Talon, their guard dog."

"Did you investigate?"

Lux froze. "No, I-"

"If you knew of the other, why not ask her purpose? The security of the people of our city should be held higher than a date."

Her anger turned to embarrassment. She puffed her cheeks and looked elsewhere. "I'm sorry."

The pair sat in silence. Garen wondered when the binding would disappear. She can't leave him here all night and she was going to waste energy the longer she kept the wall up.

Garen casually asked, "Are you going to let me out now?"

Lux sighed. "Hey... Garen?"

"Hmm?"

She kicked her heel on the ground and looked at her brother. "Why are you so disapproving of me and Ezreal?"

Garen didn't want to answer. Lux probably had a bad enough view of her brother. If he didn't answer it, however, it'd make him look worse.

"I'm not disapproving. I... don't like how... you didn't tell me at all. I had to find out with everyone else."

"I wanted to tell you, Mom, and Dad, but...It seemed more fun to be a surprise!" She giggled loudly, dancing. "It's so boring to say 'Hey Mom, Dad, DEMACIAAA! I have a boyfriend! It will always be more fun to hide it and scare people. It's like being caught out on low health and I fire my lazer!"

Garen sighed, "Of course."

Lux regained most of her composure. "Please understand!"

He smiled. "I do." She's bright and loud and always trying to be unexpected. He should've expected that she likes to surprise people.

"Can we still hang out like we used to? I'll bring Ezreal so you get to know him and won't death glare him so much!"

Garen wasn't too okay with that last line. If he objected now, Lux would only get more upset and probably go complain to their parents since she's still that kind of sister. He pouted. "Yea, yea. Friends again?"

"The best of them!"

* * *

Garen walked up the same viewpoint's steps to watch the sunrise. He noticed Katarina dressed in her Mercenary gear, sitting on the edge.

"Back again, Noxian?" he wondered.

"For the sunrise, Demacian."

Garen walked up and rested on the railing. He looked at Katarina an annoyed look on her face.

"Is my job still stolen."

She smirked. "No. You're rehired. Everything okay with your sister?"

"We're to play Hide and Seek on Dominion when she's done from her match."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "Cass left for Bilgewater this morning."

"Is that why you're annoyed?"

Katarina shrugged. She stayed quiet on the subject.

"You'll tell eventually."

"Don't press your luck." She paused briefly then, "And you should know."

"Hmm?"

"You and Darius can fight all you want, but you're my enemy. He needs to find his own."

Garen smiled. "Jealous?"

"We have a good thing going. Don't need a third wheel to mess it up." Katarina retrieved one of her daggers from her belt. "I'll see you this afternoon at 3p. Take mid."

"But... I don't midlane, I-"

"Take. Mid."

The Sinister Blade was simply being envious that his next match would pit him against Darius. He'll humor her, but he'll get an angry Annie.

"Will do, Kat."

She disappeared.

Garen rolled his eyes. "Women."

* * *

**This is just my opinion on how Garen felt about the whole Lux and Ezreal relationship thing. How did they get together anyway, they seem like an odd pair to me. I think I made the characters a little OOC. But I believe they aren't all gloom and doom and kill all the time.**

**There's two more parts on the way! Probably three if I do feel like doing a third one. A third one seems really fun (Why are you piling on all this work on yourself?)**

**On another note, I apologize for the lateness. College, finals preparation, and Thanksgiving kept me busy, I forgot they existed in my happiness of finally posting one of my stories.**


End file.
